History
History is the thirty first episode of Power Rangers SPD. It's the first crossover with the team from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis Broodwing uses the Dino Gems to bring the Dino Rangers to the future where they meet the S.P.D. Rangers. Cruger insists that the Dino Rangers remain in the Delta Base to avoid problems with the timeline, but when Emperor Gruumm launches his biggest attack yet, the S.P.D. Rangers may be in over their heads. Plot Broodwing meets with Professor Cerebros in a plan to bring Power Rangers from the past. Broodwing has secured three of the Dino Gems from the planet Onyx. 2005 - At Reefside High's one year reunion, Conner, Ethan, and Kira meet up and fill each other in on what they've been up to. The former Rangers find themselves in the future where Broodwing demands that they help him destroy the planet. The trio grab their Dino Gems and run, but they are soon cornered by Krybots. Ethan is surprised to find that Krybots are robots. Not quite Tyrannodrones. Broodwing confronts them again, demanding that they help him or else. The B-Squad shows up to protect these civilians from Broodwing's attack. The B-Squad introduce themselves as the Powers, but the trio reveal that they're the Power Rangers. The Dino Rangers given a grand tour of the Delta Base and are introduced to Doggie and Kat. The Dino Rangers are determined help against Broodwing, but the S.P.D. Rangers insist that it's too risky. The B-Squad Rangers are sent to handle Dragoul, which Broodwing has sent to lure them out. Though the Rangers send Dragoul on the run, they soon find themselves surrounded by an army of Krybots. The Dino Rangers insist on helping, but Cruger says if anything should happen to them, this future might not exist. The Omega Ranger is sent to deal with a giant robot in the city. He activates the Omegamax Megazord. Meanwhile, Cruger shows up as Shadow Ranger to help the other Rangers. Emperor Gruumm and Morgana have joined the party as well. Despite Cruger's warning, the Dino Rangers show up anyway to help their future comrads in battle. All nine Power Rangers morph into action. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" - "S.P.D. Emergency!" Ethan teams up with Sky and Bridge against Krybots. Green and Blue Rangers unite. Kira teamups up with Z and Syd to display girl power against Morgana - Pink and Yellow Rangers style. The two Red Rangers - Jack and Conner lead an ambush backed by the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. Cruger sends the B-Squad to help Omega Ranger. The Deltamax Megazord is formed to finish the job. Meanwhile, the Dino Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster and send Gruumm running. All ten of the Power Rangers come together to celebrate their victory over Gruumm. Conner, Ethan, and Kira want to stay and help out, but the S.P.D. Rangers convince them that they will go on to lead exciting and significent lives. Primary Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange Head (voice) *Stig Eldred as Professor Cerebros (voice) Minor Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Ranger) Trivia *Professor Cerebros/Klaw appears again in Impact. *Although the main three Dino Rangers appear, Tommy and Trent do not. They both return in the second Dino Thunder/SPD teamup, Wormhole, though Jeffery Parazzo plays both Trent and voices Tommy as Jason David Frank was not avaliable. *This is Kira's only appearance without a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger credited in the same episode. She was a main cast member with Tommy Oliver, although he missed an episode being stuck in amber, and she appeared in Once A Ranger with Adam Park. Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode